movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry
Harry and Marv with paranormal are the main antagonists of Home Alone and Home Alone 2: Lost In New York. They are robbers who rob money and cash, but are also very bad at their job. Harry is the leader, and Marv is the follower, or else, the comic relief. They are portrayed by Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern. Home Alone Harry and Marv rob the houses around the neighborhood that are unoccupied and get information of their security systems by posing as police officers, or at least Harry does this. Whilst robbing these houses Marv tends to leave the water running, leading to the houses being flooded and the real law enforcement officers knowing they are after the same men. Harry disagrees with this, calling it "sick". However the McCallister household, which is the biggest property in the neighborhood, is their most anticipated target. However, 8 year old child Kevin McCallister is home alone on Christmas Eve. Kevin overhears Harry and Marv discussing plans for breaking into his house, and as a response, he sets up cartoon-like booby traps around the house. While trying to deliver the robbing on Kevin's house, they fell into the traps Kevin planned out for them. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin in one of the houses they've already broke into, and decided to pull the same tricks on him in retaliation, but they ended up being knocked out by Kevin's neighbor, Old Man Marley, who befriended him while he was home alone. Old Man Marley then safely brings Kevin home while the police arrive to take Harry and Marv away to jail. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York They would later break out of jail in the second film during a prison riot as they changed their names to the Sticky Bandits, and planned to rob the local toy store of the money dedicated for a children's hospital and get revenge on Kevin, who has accidentally stumbled onto New York by getting onto the wrong flight. During their plot, they try to pursue Kevin, but later hide away inside the toy store to make sure it is left unoccupied by the staff and customers on the night of Christmas Eve, so that they can steal the money undetected. Eventually, Kevin sets off the alarm by throwing a brick in one of the store's windows after taking pictures of them robbing the store, and the bandits pursue Kevin with the money across New York only to end up falling into every one of Kevin's new traps that he set for them in his uncle's house. Eventually, they manage to capture Kevin again as he slips on some ice in the pavement after calling the police on a pay phone. Taking the chance to get their revenge against him, the bandits take him into Central Park and intend to shoot him with a Colt Police Positive pistol, but not only is the gun too full of gunk from Kevin's booby traps, a pigeon lady (whom Kevin has made friends with) throws bird seed on the bandits, prompting the pigeons to attack them. Kevin then took the chance to light up fireworks in order to mark the bandits' positions to catch the attention of the arriving police. As a result, the police got hold of the bandits and the evidence against them, such as their crime of robbing the store, and the bandits are sent back to jail yet again. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Burglars Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Recurring villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Vandals Category:True Antagonists Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Child-Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Comedic Villain Category:Inmates Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Males Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Trickster Category:Home Alone Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Child Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Christmas Villains Category:20th Century Fox Villains